masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Task: The Nexus Exchange
Director Tann has suggested strengthening ties between the Initiative and Aya by allowing angaran volunteers to live on the Nexus. Several angara have expressed interest, and Ambassador Rialla has tasked you with interviewing each candidate. Acquisition Once Pathfinder Ryder frees the Moshae, the Resistance allows the Andromeda Initiative to open an embassy on Aya. At the Andromeda Initiative Embassy on Aya, Ryder will encounter Ambassador Rialla reporting to Director Jarun Tann on the progress of the delegation. Talk to Rialla to start the assignment. Walkthrough The three angara are within walking distance of each other inside the settlement. Speak to Saalro about moving to the Nexus Saalro is a member of the Resistance and can be found at the Docks. He works as an engineer for power systems. He is honored to be migrating to the Nexus, although he is the type of person that needs to keep busy. He wants to know if he will be able to work alongside the Initiative's species or be just an observer. Ryder can assure him with a definite answer that he will be given employment which reassures him, but if the latter answer is chosen he will not accept. Speak to Helruul about moving to the Nexus Helruul is sitting on a bench at the top of a flight of stairs in the Marketplace. He is interested in moving to the Nexus, as it has been his dream to meet other alien life with more peaceful intentions, but he wants assurances that he will be able to keep in contact with his family. Ryder can either state that visits between Aya and the Nexus can be arranged for his family or he can use technology to keep in contact. If the first option is chosen, Helruul's worries will be nullified and he will join, but upon hearing the option of using technology he becomes disgruntled and refuses the transfer. Speak to Yuraalt about moving to the Nexus Yuraalt is an anthropologist and can be found in the Repository of History. She sees the transfer to the Nexus as an opportunity of a lifetime. Yuraalt is eager to explore and study the diverse alien cultures of the Nexus, but she and her family are worried about contaminants and bacteria. She asks Ryder if everything will be safe. Ryder can give a definite yes, but Yuraalt will see it as sarcasm and decline. Instead, the Pathfinder should state that there are no guarantees. Yuraalt agrees, but will still join the program. Interview each of the angaran candidates This objective is added and completes at the same time after the final angaran is spoken to. There is no need to talk to the candidates again. Aftermath It's not necessary to return to Ambassador Rialla, but if you do, Rialla will comment on Director Tann's response to Ryder's success or failure. There is no change to the reward either way. If you convinced the three angara to live on the Nexus, they can be seen and heard in the Common Area marveling at the environs and not regretting their decision. Rewards *+270 XP de:Aufgabe: Der Nexus-Austausch Category:Additional Tasks Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Aya